Episode 7
After leading the goblins and the caravan survivors out of the tunnels, the party locates the trade carts they hid and load everyone up. Traveling back towards Wharram, they set up camp for a nights rest. With thunder clouds rolling in, Cade Burrows decides to stay awake and speak to every party member throughout the night while the rest take turns keeping watch. The party's distrust of the goblins and their promise, refuses Bixx's request to go hunting for food. Instead the party provides them with rations. The rain pours down as the party gets a nights rest. Lilith shares a secret with Cade Burrows. Early the next morning, the party wakes to a rather wet world. The fog is not a heavy as it usually is which is at least one good thing for the day. Unable to get directly back onto the road, Zaren Orman send Fellarr ahead to see if there is a easier, or less muddy crossing ahead. Fellarr locates a crossing roughly forty five minutes ahead of the party and notifies Zaren Orman who shares the information with the group. Reaching the crossing the party spends a few moments to move some of the rocks into better positions as to void the wheels of the carts getting stuck in the mud. A few stressful moments later the party is back on the road, heading towards Wharram. Cade Burrows falls asleep. Taman "Haymaker" Medvetski decides to check up on Rowan and Jaren before moving over to Bixx for a quick discussion. Taman "Haymaker" Medvetski learns that Bixx was in charge of the food stores in his village. He also learns that Bixx knows very little about anything else and that Scrap, one of the goblins with Bixx is a hunter for their village and Bixx has been learning survival from him in order to keep the rest of his goblin followers safe. Fellarr spots some deer further up the road while flying out ahead of the caravan. With this information, the party decides to have a hunt as food rations are running low. Bixx and three of his goblins are allowed weapons for the hunt. With Fellarr's aid in directing both Taman "Haymaker" Medvetski and the goblins, they manage to kill four. During the hunt, Cade Burrows wakes from his sleep. While the hunt is being gutted and skinned, Cade Burrows notices that Rowan does not seem to comfortable with the deer being processed so close to him and decides to ask Rowan how the goblin attacks went down. Rowan, looking uncomfortable with the question, asks what Cade had been told, and Cade notices Bixx leaning in and listening intently. Rowan see's this as well and with Bixx's attention and after confirming with Jaren, Rowan spills the beans. Cade and Taman learn that Perin Twofoot and his group happened upon the goblins while they were busy removing a dead horse from a wagon. Seeing only three goblins in the immediate area, Perin ordered Fendral and Jaren to kill the goblins and take the wagon from them, as it would be free goods they could sell at Wharram. As they attacked, the goblins defended themselves and more of them came out of the nearby bushes. They killed Fendral in defense and took Rowan and Jaren captive right after Rowan managed to free Perin from a net the goblins cast over them. Perin ran instead of helping them. They learn that they had just played along with what was happening in order to avoid the truth from coming out, when they found out Perin had sent for them. With this new information, the party spoke to Bixx and handed him and his crew their weapons back. They also learned that Bixx and his crew had burned his village's food stores when they fled. Nok-Nok, The Grey stepped up and changed the contract he made with Bixx's permission. The new contract stated that the party would aid Bixx with the rescue of the families in his village, they would need Bixx to provide maps of the village and also required more information on the spiders. The party learns that the spiders can be easily killed by a single spear to the under belly right before the abdomen of the spiders. Bixx gifts the goods on his wagon to the party and Cade Burrows milks the snakes for some more venom. The party finds a familiar campsite for their next evenings rest. While preparing for bed, Nok-Nok, The Grey is confronted by Cade Burrows on his reckless behavior. After a few words are exchanged, they come to a mutual agreement. (Party members advance to level 3) Previous episode: Episode 6 - Episode list: Campaign 1 - Next episode: Episode 8